Harry Potter and The academy in the sky
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Instead of Going to hog warts, Harry is Offered to go to a better school. The only Problem is, Can he Handel his home room teacher? (Good Tom Riddle, Manipulative Dumbledore.)
1. Ch 1: Enter Harry Potter and prophecy

One Harry Potter was not having a good day. First he was beat down by his cousin, Dudley. The reason: he was just trying to establish a bond with with the much larger child. Second, he told his uncle about it, and was punished while Dudley was actually rewarded. It wasn't fair, why did everyone hate him so much? Shouldn't guardians watch after there nephews? As if it wasn't bad enough, he was malnourished, beaten, and the school board was plotting against him!

They had been bribed by an unknown source, to make sure he remained weak helpless and practically ignorant of all that went on around him.

How had Harry found out about this? Well...

His only friend, Hermione Granger, wrote a letter complaining to the school board, about Harry's mistreatment. The school board wrote back with threats of expulsion and would act on them if they get another complaint about 'their methods.'

'But soon,' they thought, 'Our lives will change for the better. We just have to wait for October 30th.

Walking down Surrey, we see a beautiful Girl with long curly black hair. Accompanying her was a man with brown hair that reached just past his neck.

"So Dani, This neighborhood is very delightful, don't you agree?" asked the man, while emitting a small aura of sarcasm.

Dani laughed at the man's joke and nodded, "That is one way to put it." They stopped abruptly at their destination. Number 4 Privet Drive. Their were no cars in the driveway. The man smiled as he walked up the porch to ring the door bell.

A little boy that looked extremely malnourished answered the door. "Hello, You must be young Harry Potter. My name Is Samuel Skywalker, Headmaster of Sky Academy for the gifted. Me and my wife, Dani, were wondering if you would like to join our school? We have heard of someone messing up your education; and we can not allow that to happen anymore."

Harry Glared at the two elder People, as if trying to read them, As He asked. "What type of school, is it? Is it private?" 'Or connected to the school board?' Harry thought offhandedly.

Sam looked at Dani and she slowly nodded, "Allow us to take you there," he said, as he put his hand on Harry's head. A loud 'pop' resonated throughout the neighborhood and they were gone.

When Harry opened his eyes he found himself behind a gate nearly three times his height. On the gates arc in bubble letters was "Sky Academy for the Gifted."

The gate began to open. as Dani and Sam said in Unison. "Welcome, to Sky Academy."

Sky academy was a castle, as beautiful as it was grand. Some statues made out of pure diamond stood at attention, surrounding a water fountain. One represented an eagle about to take flight, the second represented a tiger standing tall, and the last represented a dragon, curled around an egg.

What do these Statues represent?" Asked Harry, while gazing at the beautifully crafted statues.

"These statues represent the founders of the academy; Johnathan Silverclaw, Bethany Ironbeak, and Ginevra Gemfang." Sam said while pointing at each in turn.

"Johnathan, was like a wild tiger that represents the ferocity to protect what you hold dear. Bethany was like the great eagle, loyal to a fault and impeccable sense of self direction. Finally Ginevra, the dragon, i guess you can say represents 'The Fire' inside a person's heart. What i mean is someone's passion and love.

"They all sound like they were good people. Were they...nice?" Harry stated with great hesitance. After all, it was beaten into him that asking questions was bad.

"Yes. In fact, I may not look it, but i am over 200 years old. I was one of the first students of the academy."

"How do you look so young? Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Yes, Normally i would be dead. but, let's just say that the three founders decided to gift me with ever lasting youth and immortality with a spell they put me under."

Sam Continued, "I really don't know if I should really feel blessed or cursed. But, to be honest, I feel blessed, because, I get to spend eternity teaching the next generation and beyond. And I get to spend eternity with my beautiful wife. Dani Kissed Sam as he blushed. "Not in front of Harry, honey."

Harry chuckled at Sam's joke.

"Hehe, So what Do you think Harry, Do you want to Join this school?"

"I..if its okay with you, headmaster. Also, um... i was wondering if you had something for me... to snack on?"

"Yeah, we will get the cooks to fix your starvation problem. We noticed that you were malnourished from the beginning."

Harry looked down in sadness and shame, as the headmaster and headmistress patted his head. "It's okay, Harry. It's not your fault. If anything it's that old prick from Hogwarts' fault."

"No bad language in front of Harry, dear," chided Dani, returning his earlier joke. He quickly shook away the red from his cheeks.

"Sorry, honey. Anyway, what was his name again? Dumbles?"

'Dumbles?' Harry thought to himself.

"Maybe it was Dumb-Door..." Sam said, but in a joking manner with a constant smirk.

Dani laughed a little but then corrected him. "No, dear, it's Dumbledore, but you are right, his decisions weren't very wise."

Harry was confused. Yet another name he didn't know was being tossed around. "Who is Dumbledore?" he asked.

"The bast- OW!" The headmaster rubbed his head where his wife had bonked him. "Honeyyyy..."

"Do not use that word in front of Harry."

"Alright... basically he was the idiot- OW!"

"Not that word either."

"FINE! you tell him!"

"Kay," she said in a sing song voice before turning to Harry. "Dumbledore was the bad man who put you with the Dursleys."

 _Meanwhile Hogwarts Divination Classroom_

Sybill Trelawney was grading homework in her classroom when it started. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her voice echoed in duplicate, and she spoke poetic and cryptic words with no self control.

 _"Shadow dances in Light, both broken souls and pasts. Born apart with the same past, each a light of hope for the other. Fox and snake become friends, black scales and furry tails. Two who create chaos find peace with each other, a change will accrue when they meet, and the world will learn of the unknown and live._

 _Light becomes dark, hidden from view, but in plain sight. The dark becomes light, in full view. Death spreads as war runs free. Snake and fox shall vanquish the dark one."_

* * *

 **Whelp How was this, Please Do review... I need Something i need to improve on... And excuse Harry not talking much, this is my first Harry Potter fic that is just pure Harry potter."**

 ** _Beta'ed by FluffyDarkKitsune_**


	2. Ch 2: Enter Salazar and Hagrid

A middle aged wizard walked through the halls of Sky Academy, pensively stroking his small, graying beard. He had been contemplating a problem of his when a peculiar sight caught his venomous green eyes. Of all things, he was seeing his Headmaster and Headmistress eating lunch with a clearly malnourished young boy.

He walked into the cafeteria at a leisurely stride, his soft smile never leaving his face. His gaze turned to the boy. "Hello there young one." His voice changed to a raspy hissing. "My Name is Salazar."

The boy replied with similar hissing, "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter."

Salazar raised his brow at the response. "Hmm, you speak the tongue of the snakes. Might I say, that is very interesting." His tone held amusement.

"Good to see you, Salazar. Have you made any progress with Tom?" Asked Sam curiously.

Salazar's shoulders fell and he let out a deep sigh."I made a little bit of progress, but the curses are still plaguing his mind." Sam and Dani joined his sigh, as they began to imagine Dumbledore's face, and feeling the urge to shave his beard and do unspeakable things to him.

"I'm sorry, do you mind if I join you for dinner?" Salazar asked the table.

"Go ahead." Was the unanimous response from the table, though Harry was still unintentionally speaking his other tongue. The bearded wizard took his seat next to Harry and let a tray of treacle tarts appear before him. His smile came back at the sight of the treat. Harry looked at them curiously, slightly salivating.

"Would you like one?" Salazar asked Harry, still amused at the small boy's antics. He nodded and Salazar placed one of the tarts on Harry's plate.

Turning to the headmaster, and fully confident that Harry was sufficiently distracted, Salazar spoke again, "I have an idea that could speed things up, but... We need a couple of ingredients."

"What are they?" Sam asked.

"Tears of a phoenix, blood of the culprit. And a certain plant that only grows on Hogwarts grounds." Salazar listed as he rubbed his temples.

Salazar handed a photo of a tree to Sam, as he said. "We just need a sapling from it."

"Are you nuts?! That tree is a living death trap!" Dani shouted at him. Harry chose to ignore the outburst and continue eating his tart, which he was treating as god's gift to man.

"I know, but it's either that or deadly nightshade, and I would rather not try to kill the lad." Salazar continued, "besides, we are not going to send anyone from our school. I have an informant in the Hogwarts grounds keeper, one Rubeus Hagrid."

Flash Back

Hagrid was washing Fang and smiled as he remembered a small bundle of cloth he had once dropped off at a certain doorstep. "I wonder how young Harry is doing." said the half-giant fondly.

"Horrible," stated a random voice from just outside the Forbidden Forest. From the shadows of the trees emerged a person wearing a hooded green robe. A snake was wrapped around his neck like a scarf. "Greetings, Rubeus Hagrid."

"Who are yeh?" Hagrid asked. Fang barked once, but the snake hissed and the hound immediately tamed.

"You wish to know how the young Harry is doing right?" the cloaked figure continued, completely ignoring the question he was asked. "Well allow me to show you."

A small portal formed in the strange man's hands, showing him and Hagrid what Harry had been enduring. The beatings, the starvation attempts, the school board's attempts at sabotaging Harry's education. and he even showed him Dumbledore's involvement in all of Harry's suffering. All of these events played in a matter of five minutes.

"H-Harry? D-Dumbledore did this?" Hagrid asked in shock.

'Why, It didn't Make sense. What would Dumbledore have to gain from Harry's suffering?' were the thoughts plaguing Hagrid's mind.

But then... The voice of the cloaked man spoke again as if reading his mind, "A tool, a weapon. Or more precisely, a trained attack dog he can sick on my grandson."

"Grandson?" Hagrid tilted his head in extreme confusion. 'He don't look a day older than thirty, 'ow can 'e have ah grandson? It don't make sense.'

"Ah, I'm much older than I look young man, but to put it simply, Tom Riddle is my great-grandson. Now i must go. Fare well, but remember this. 'The brighter a light shines, the larger the shadow it casts.'"

The words echoed in Hagrid's head, as he thought about what the strange man had said. "Could it be possible that Dumbledore 'as been lyin' to me? 'E's just seems like a kind old grandda'. Buh somethin' is telling me I should take the stranger's words to 'eart. I don't know what, but somethin' is tellin' me that ah made a horrible mistake.'

Flashback and Chapter END

What do you guys think so far, please do leave a review. And i Hope that you guys Like it. Next chapter will be Salazar Asking Hagrid to get the sapling for him. See ya next time :) Remember to leave a review^^

Betaed by Fluffy Dark Kitsune

I am Fixing the Grammar.

Did i fix it Good? I Hope so.. Anyway, please do leave a review.


	3. Ch 3: Meeting and Toms Cure

Salazar was waiting in the Leaky Cauldron for Hagrid. Last year, Hagrid has been helping Salazar -and by extension the headmaster and headmistress of Sky Academy- save Harry. He gave them Harry's address which Salazar tracked down and the Headmaster apparated to.

The booth creaked as Hagrid sat down, but held firm due to several construction charms. He had a simple paper bag at his side which occasionally twitched. Salazar smiled. "Hello my boy, how are you this fine day."

Hagrid returned the smile but seemed tired. Like something was troubling him. "Ahm doing well. *Yawn.*" Hagrid continued. "Sorry I haven't had much sleep lately, a small nightmare... Nothin' to worry about."

Salazar sighed lightly, as he gazed at the young half-giant. "Look Hagrid, it was never your fault, you were manipulated. If anything, The fault is all on Albus, do you understand? And stop beating your self up. okay?"

Hagrid still didn't know how Salazar was able to know what he was thinking, but sometimes it made talking between them much easier. He was immensely grateful for that. Hagrid calmed himself with a deep breath and handed his bag to Salazar.

"This is what ya were wantin', righ'?"

"Yes, thank you." He took the bag gingerly, avoiding a twig which poked through the side. "You've been of great assistance, Hagrid. I can not thank you enough."

And with that Salazar took his leave.

* * *

 _'Forgive me... young one. This is for my own good. This death will be painless, I promise.' Was the thought running through this man's head as he stared down at his fated killer. The boy's parents had already fallen by his hand. This should have been nothing. The other two were genuinely against him, combating him at any corner. They even set up that blasted Fidelious charm. They deserved what they got. But this child…_

 _'No, this was needed. Very much so needed.'_

 _He glanced back to the boy's mother which he had covered with his cloak. He wasn't sure why but it felt right._

 _'No. No more stalling.'_

 _"Avada kedavra!" The man exclaimed, sending a brilliant green light in the boy's direction. The light rebounded, rocketing towards the ceiling and causing a cave in._

Tom Riddle woke abruptly as a cold, murky liquid slid down his throat. The vial was hastily removed and a slender hand covered his mouth forcing the vile substance down. Tom's eyes went wide and his pupils fully dilated before he calmed down. Breathing heavily, he saw a lot of himself in the older man. Wavy dark hair, piercing green eyes, a slim build, and a pointed nose.

Tom's vision went blurry from the dilation, making it hard to focus on just how much the old man looked like him. That same slender hand from before gently pressed Tom's head back to his pillow, inviting a restful sleep. The first of many.

Salazar smiled as his grandson nodded off. The extreme drowsiness and dilated pupils meant that the potion was working. Now he just needed to wait

* * *

 **Betaed by FluffyDarkKitsune**

 **Kage: TY For Bring my Beta, ^^ I really appreciate this. and anyone else... Please Do leave a review. ^^**


	4. Ch 4: Fudges anger And Freeing Fawkes

Albus was a man of many things, and easy to anger was not one of them. He had gotten an Eagle from the Sky Academy. Apparently, they heard of Harry's condition and had thrown a huge monkey wrench into his plans for Harry.

((I figured Eagles are American Wizards Way of Sending Letters.))

 **[LETTER]**

Dear Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore

My name is Nicholas Ravennight, I am the Minister in Wizarding America. We have heard that you put the one, Harold James Potter, in a dangerous environment. As such, we have made steps to counter your manipulations.

This is a court order from all wizarding countries. You are not allowed to be anywhere near Wizarding America, or be within ten miles of Harry Potter. The same protection will be done for the one called Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Don't worry about your job as headmaster; if you just follow the court's orders that are contained within this letter, we will not strip you from both of your titles.

Thank you, and have a nice day.

Signed,

Nicholas Ravennight, Prime Minister of Wizarding America.

P.S. YOU HAVE WAY TOO MANY NAMES!

"How dare they?! Don't they know I was doing this for the greater good?! If one child had to suffer, then so be it. Who cares, right? He was just a child."

Fudge used Apparition to get to Dumbledore's office. His face was red and he was angry, stern, and downright pissed off. Fudge reached out for his wand, pointing it at the confused old man. He shouted in with untaimed hatred. "YOU GIVE ME ONE DAMN GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T HEX YOU INTO OBLIVIAN!"

Dumbledore tried to calm down the Minister while acting as if nothing was wrong. However, Minister Fudge had come prepared with some very Potant veritaserum.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind taking six drops of veritaserum?" the Minister said coldly, in an ordering tone.

"Why, don't you trust me, old friend?" asked Dumbledore in an act of shock and betrayal.

"Quite frankly, I trust you not to stab me in the back…or at least I did," he said as he slowly walked to Fawks's cage. He then picked up the cage and aparated (?) away from Dumbledore's office, but not before saying, "I am taking Fawks away from you. I don't want her to be corrupted by you any longer. From this day forth, we are no longer friends."

Omake Time!

After Fudge left, a demon with blood red eyes and blood red hair appeared from the Shadows, wearing a black trench coat. Dumbledore somehow lost his ability to move his lips at the demon's cruel smirk. "Hello Dumbles..."

"My, my, that beard is ridiculously long. I guess it's time for a shave," the demon said with a cruel smirk, as he grabbed an electric razor and turned it on. The buzzing went on as he slowly approached his captive, "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit..." he added with a creepy tone and chuckle.

"Don't bother struggling... without that blasted Phoenix, you can no longer hide the truth." As he began to shave and shave, it revealed a scar mark from a fight a while back with Albus's Elder Sister. It appeared to be Dumbledore that was the one who killed her. Unfortunately, Aberforth, was force to take the blame.

"Demonic Magic, Instant Shave!" Kage stated as the bound man's chin began to glow.

"Oh. I almost Forgot." Movable pictures of Dumbledore killing his sister formed, with the killing curse.

The auras got a few copies of the mysterious photos and Dumbledore ended being sentenced to death by a demented kiss.

Harry had a happy life in Sky Academy, and ended up being a teacher for defense against the Dark Arts. Sometimes, Tom helped Harry, and they became best friends.

 **Omake End.**

 **Thanks The Help On this Story**

 **Fluffy**

 **White**

 **Runey**


	5. Day at the Beach and possible Romance

A man wearing a Bollar Cap appeared In the Headmasters office, Of Sky Academy, It was Fudge. He Smiled at his Friend, "Hello My Old student. how is life thus far." Sam Asked the minister of magical Britten.

"I am fine, though i need to ask you a favor. You see this phoenix here needs a good home. Could you take her in. Or know someone who could look after her?"

The head Master of sky Academy looked thoughtful. he then smiled, unfortunately, we already have a Phoenix, But I may know someone who could look after her. You know Harry Potter, yes? We could give her to him. as a Birthday Present.

At Hogwarts,

Dumbledore had a sent a letter to Fudge, ordering him to return Fawkes. but He h had only gotten one Madam Bones. the head of the DMLE.

" **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,**

 **The minister would like me to inform you to stop pestering him about your familiar. If you continue I have been given full rights to arrest you on harassment charges.**

 **Madam Amilia Bones, Head of Department of magical law enforcement,**

Meanwhile with Harry and Tom.

Thomas Marvalo Riddle was with Harry at the beach. they were like brothers.

When a Girl about Harry's age, walked by and started to flirt with him, Tom dose what a big brother always does, he teases Harry.

"Um hey, You look familiar... have we met?"

"Um..." I don't know, but My name Is Harry... Harold James Potter Slytherine.

The Girl, just Pounced and hugged on Harry, the Girl was a long lost friend, or something. He then recignised those chocolate brown eyes, it was hermione. Hermione Granger.

a couple years back Hermione and Her parents had moved to a different country, She didnt say where she was moving, But she did, he prayed that one day he would be reunited with her. it was a Miracle. He was so, so happy that He Hugged on her chest and started Crying. And held on her so tight, to make sure he never lose her again.

"My, my, it seems my little brother is growing up to quickly." Tom said snickering in amusement.

this caused the girl and Harry to blush and defend one another.

"We weren't doing anything like that! we were just having a conversation."

Tom then thought Back, To The day he removed that monster from Harrys Scar.

"Harry, I need to see your scar for a second. do you mind if i do so.

"Um.. sure, i guess." Was Harry's reply.

he pooled out his wand, as He did a diagnostic spell. on the scar.

"Just as i feared, tom Stated As Sam and Dani, and Salazar walked in the room. "Hey you to. whats with the long face grand son," Salazar asked the young Riddle.

"Grandfather, do you remember the Curses I was under?"

"Yes, they were Horrible buggers to get rid of. "Yes, Well I think we may have a horkrux inside Harry.

"I am going to Remove it... I have to,

"I understand Grand son, but be careful. messing with a Soul could lead to horrible side affects to The Young lad."

Tom then Begin to Put his index and middle fingers on the scar as chanted in Latin.

 **"Domino specie carnem et sanguinem, Expurgate notam in nomine domini in nomine, Domini qui fecit hoc animal voldemort expurgati! "**

A white Light Shot from his fingers. and into Harry's scar, as it hit The soul fragment causing it to Purify, and merge with in Harry's soul.

((Translation: **Ye lord mask of blood and flesh, Purge this mark in the name of the one who gave it life... purge in the name of lord voldemort!)**


	6. The Sorting and a bad moody

Ross Was an american Auror from Magical america. in the town Of Deroganally. Now, he has a Mission. To Protect the students, Of sky Academy He had Calm eyes of Hazel green Wearing a Black coat with his his Auror badge pinned on His Black Jacket, his Black Hair cut short, with a section of long hair covering his left eye, (See My Profile For a Picture,)

He had a Special gun, that he always takes with Him on missions, such as this.

This Gun acts as his Offensive wand, If say, he were to cast Sectumsempra, for example,, With the gun, the power Of that spell would kill upon the target,

His Mission was also. to make sure Hadrian James Potter, had a safe learning environment upon his stay at Sky academy.

"So Sheba, How Do You Like Sky academy." He Thought in his head.

normally, You would call someone insane, for that. but Ross is is A Special Animagus. When He was Little, he had accidentally Fused His feminine side with his Animagus form. upon doing the Animagus ritual.

Thus Turning it female and giving it personality. Harry, and Hermione. were standing side by side. like with no care in the world.

A voice In Ross's head beamed in, "Oh what adorable pups. i could just smother them with love. and joy,"

this reaction Caused Ross to go red. and Hid his face before anyone saw.

The Voice looked quiet In using the sense of smell. and To tell him what is wrong, "Ross, I smell polyjuice, let me take over."

Ross got on all fours, as Fur began to grow all over his body. and a Super Fluffy tail Grew at his Back side, when the Transformation was done, he turned into a Black Alaskan Malamute.

The Dog sniffed the ground, Following the scent Of Polyjuice Potion, as he did, The Scent came from a brown haired girl with Hazel Golden eyes, Sheba began to Growl as She let Ross take over.

He Pulled out his gun, as a red light fired. and in the instant, The Girl was in pain, but. later on her body began to shift into the unconscious form of Alastor Moody.

"Well well, what do we have here? A Dumbledorks Army vigilante. Said sam and Dani, as they walked over to Ross."

"What do you wish me to do to him, Headmaster and Headmistress."

"What You seen Here children, shell be put under fidelius. That man, that Ross captured, is a really bad man. and he'll be dealt with, as soon as we get the new student's sorted.

at the great hall, There were 3 portraits of an eagle, tiger, and a Dragon. They all smiled at the students, and kept silent waiting for their cue. "Welcome young students old and new, I Samuel Blue Skywalker. Wish you all a pleasant semester, now on with the Sorting song, Jonathan, Bethany. Jenevra, if you be so kind,"

All 3: Welcome to the skies, well your knowledge is unfathomed,

The Tiger: i Hold the knowledge of Protecting your friend's, Cutting through the killing curse with my cold steel claws.

The Eagle: I Hold the truth and My eyes can see through lies. you better not mess with my ally's,

The Dragon: I hold The Fire inside your heart, and together, will never be apart.

As the song finished, Dani and Sam Started a Speech

"" Excuse me, Excuse me, May We have everyone's attention.

"We Would Like to welcome our new students to Sky Academy... now, I am sure mostly everyone here knows this, but i would like to tell our New students our history, Back when i was Little I had a Friend Named Albus Percival wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Our Friendship ended during our second year due to a disagreement between what 'Love Is'

He believed that 'love' was a tool to get people what he wishes. and if you had disagreed with him, you would have been considered dark in his eyes."

He even killed his own Sister,and cursed us with an ancient curse older than the unforgivable's.

One first year eose there hand in attention. it was a girl by the name of Emma Rosewood,

"Yes Miss Emma?" Asked Dani.

"What Type of curse did he Put on you?" Asked Emma curiously

"Ah that, My memory is a little fuzzy. but if my memory is right, he used some that thing that is worse than the unforgivable's combined. he used Something that prevents us from having children while he is alive.

"The only way to break the curse, Is to kill him."

"The Founders expelled him, and gave us a certain gift, That gift, was Immortality because they didn't want the Skywalker clan to become extinct, and we were the Brightest witch and wizard of our generation."

"Hopefully, one day our 2 of our new students will surpass us, eh Salazar? Sirius, Remus?" he laughed. as Salazar Sirius and Remus took a stand and joined in the friendly laughter."

there are 3 Houses,

Silverclaw: the House of the Strong willed

Iron Beak: the house of eternal knowledge,

Gem fang: The house of Roaring Pride and Honor

"Iris Shade."

Called out the intercom as A Girl Stood, and walked Towards the headmasters of The School. "Have a seat miss," Replied Sam. as a she Sit in front of the school on a very comfy chair. and a Dark Purple Aura was engulfed By The Dragon portrait. GEMFANG!" called out Sam.

"Luna LoveGood." The intercom as a beautiful Blonde Girl walked towards the head masters and set down on the chair they provided. A white orb was engulfed by the eagle as Sam called out "IRON BEAK!"

All the children clapped together in the Iron beak table as luna went to sit with them.

Called

Ironbeak table roared in Claps, as Luna went to sit with her housemates."

"Fredrick Weasley:"

Called out the entercom as a Redheaded boy got up, and sat down at the Sorting chair."

A orange spear was engupt the Tiger as Sam Shouted

"silver Claw!"

Robert Nightshade, The intercom came in as a dark haired boy came and sat on the sorting chair,

a Dark purple sphere came out again, as it was engulfed by the Dragon,

"GEMFANG!"]

"George Weasley,"

The Silver claw appeared as it was eaten By the Tiger portrait,

"SILVERCLAW!"

"Harold Potter," "

this was it, it's his turn to be sorted, He was always a Nervous wreck

He got up and slowly and carefully walked towards the Portraits that will decide his fate,,,

Everyone saw that Harry was nervous so they lended him a helping hand.

"they all cheered out for harry, giving him determination to do what needs to be done. As he sat down not one but two orbs came of harry and were The iron Beak and Silver Claw portraits."

To be continued.


End file.
